Red High Heels
by Distant Storm
Summary: TyHil. Hilary's done waiting around for Kai. That's why she's going out tonight with Tyson. Just to run into the iceberg. With another girl? Well, Hilary's got her own ways. And those red high heels.


**Disclaimer:** I am not associated in any way with the ownership of Beyblade, or the song "Red High Heels," by Kellie Pickler.

**Notes:** I've been writing so much about Kai that I decided to take a break, make Kai look like an asshole, and write my original favorite pairing in beyblade: TyHil! As much as I love KaiHil, I think I need to get back to a little variety. In my pairings, of course. Hope you like.

xxxxxxxxxx

Red High Heels

xxxxxxxxxx

**Baby, I've got plans tonight  
You don't know nothin about  
I've been sittin round way too long  
Tryin' to figure you out  
**

"Oooh, that Kai!"

Whoa. Hold up. I know exactly what you're thinking. Usually that line has nothing to do with Kai, and everything to do with Tyson. If you had caught Hilary Tachibana on any other day, it probably would've been Tyson in the doghouse.

Hilary was fed up. Last month, after what seemed like forever, she had confessed that she had harbored a crush on the stoic captain. And she had told him to his face, something no one had done(at least someone who wasn't a fangirl) in less than a squeal while holding a plushie of the boy. To her complete surprise, Kai had, in his own way, mentioned that his feelings for her were not too far off.

Perhaps this had left her on cloud nine, she wasn't quite sure. They did say love was blind, after all. It left her with an open invitation to discover more about Kai Hiwatari. He had even promised to call her when he wasn't busy with training. Kai, calling her to ask her to do something? How stupid could she be?

**But you say that you'll call and you don't  
And I'm spinnin my wheels  
So I'm goin out tonight in my red high heels**

Well, that was that. No more waiting. Her cell phone would be turned off tonight when she went out. And she was going to have a good time, that much she promised herself. Nothing and no one was going to stop her tonight. She'd had a series of conversations with Kai, they'd gone and done lunch twice, but she had gotten nowhere. He was so... cold. And she had tried to melt him- hell, she'd been trying since she first laid eyes on him six years ago. She'd forever consider him a friend, but come on. This was old. Everyone knew it.

She made her way to her closet, taking a knob in each hand and throwing the doors open, to stare at an array of clothing that she wore for her day-to-day. Tonight, however, she had an idea of what to wear, and it wasn't that white skirt and pink skirt that everyone saw her in, either. These past few years had taken her, from the child she once was, leaving her as an individual only to be considered a woman.

After making her decision, she got into the shower, using a strawberry scented shampoo to scrub away all her anger. That left her with a decision. Would she go for revenge, or would she let it go?

Well, she realized, as she picked up the phone, she wasn't as grown up as she thought. She was- and would forever be- the fiesty, fiery Hilary her team mates had learned to love. She dialed the number without thinking. The Kinomiya Dojo was her second home, and she'd practically cried when she had finally bought her own apartment after high school. Tyson still lived there, as well as Daichi, but the times they spent there together were seldom, yet treasured all the same. As old times, to be relived as much as possible.

**I'm gonna call up that old boyfriend you said  
Still has it bad for me  
I'm gonna take him into town, flaunt him around  
For everyone to see**

"Kinomiya residence, this is Tyson."

Hilary giggled. "Baka, it's Hilary. Don't you check the caller ID?" She put him on speaker phone as she bent in half, towel drying her hair as he provided an explanation.

"Well," The former World Champ said sheepishly, "Daichi broke it."

In the past six years, Hilary had also had relations- as more than friends, mind you- with Tyson. They were the couple whom everyone declared would get married one day. Then, as fast as it had happened, they agreed that things were too akward. They didn't like the whole 'under the microscope' thing, and decided to stay best friends instead. More than once, after Hilary had come out to Kai, he had made a comment about the blunette being way too close to her to just be 'bff's, as Hilary had put it.

"I want to go out tonight," She said, dropping the towel she had used on her hair to the floor. "You wanna come?"

She waited patiently for a response, hearing none for thirty seconds. "Sorry," He said, the remnants of what had obviously been an oversized bite of whatever in the world he was eating muffling the word. "When and why?"

"Kai's an asshole," She said simply, stalking back over to her closet and deciding on exactly what to wear. She threw the garments on her bed, holding the second towel around her like a dress.

Tyson laughed. "Did it take you all this time to figure it out? I knew you liked him, Hil, but he's a ladies man. He'll go out with a girl once and hate her the next day, even if she was good in bed."

"Eww. You two had another hormonal discussion the other day, didn't you?"

"Nah. I know my buddy. He's the biggest baka ever. Actually, he's got a date tonight, didn't he tell you?"

Hilary growled, and she heard Tyson's 'eep' from the other end of the conversation. "Where are they going?"

"Clubbing. Same idea as you, probably." Something then and there clicked inside the blunette's head. "We could go ambush them," He said quietly. "I'll piss him off if I'm with you. He respects you, but I don't think he understands exactly the type of girl you are."

"A bitchy girl who looks good in heels," She said with a mischevious tone and a smile to match. "You won't regret this, Ty," She added.

"I never do," He said, in a serious tone. "Pick you up around nine?"

"Yeah," She said, in that snotty tone of hers. She then realized who she was talking to. "Please," She added, softly. "Kai won't know what hit him."

"He's the one who called you pretty. I've always known you are. If you ask me, he brought upon himself."

**Well, you said once yourself, baby  
Yeah, you know the deal  
Nobody holds a candle to me  
In my red high heels**

When nine o'clock at night rolled around, Tyson pulled up in his sleek black lamborghini sport, laying on the horn once, only to be met with a tongue stuck out the second story window. Hilary lived on the second floor out of four total, and the other people who resided in the other seven apartments in her building had occasional complaints about the young woman's company, Tyson, basically. Rubbing the back of his head, he remembered this to be the biggest part of the reason she usually came to his house, unless they spent a night watching movies and eating pizza, like they did on an especially dreary day.

Hilary sped outside, leaving Tyson nothing short of speechless. Even though they were in a strictly 'just friends' relationship, that didn't mean that he couldn't look, right? Hilary had traded in her usual attire for short jean skirt and a white blouse that ended right above her navel, which was pierced, and had a dangling strand of nothing but real diamonds hanging from it. If Tyson was right, he had bought the girl that piece of jewelry for her twentieth birthday, five months ago. The white blouse was unbuttoned just enough to give a little bit of cleavage the spotlight, but not enough that it would poke someone's eyes out.

**Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin me feels  
In my red high heels**

She had a mischevious look on her face as she strutted down the sidewalk as if it was transformed into a catwalk behind her. His eyes finally rested beyond her toned legs, to her feet. There, were what she called her 'man-handlers.' She'd threatened him with the pair of heels, red in color, and sharp of heel on more than one occasion. He'd hate to be kicked when she was wearing them, because there would be no chance of him ever having a championship-winning son. He'd compared them to Daisy Duke's heels of the red variety, the kind the original wore, not the ones Jessica Simpson wore. Hilary had slapped him for going off on a tangent once about the girl's incredibly short trademark shorts.

What he didn't know is that she owned a pair.

He couldn't help but smile as she slipped into the front seat next to him, gracing him(or so he believed) with a peck on the cheek. "Hey," She said, her smile bright. "Ready to go get some revenge?"

Tyson smirked. "You bet," He said, shifting into gear and letting the speed take over. When he took a look at her, he honestly believed that this woman would let no man get the best of her tonight. Though, maybe a best friend had a chance...

xxxxxxxxxx

They entered the club _Sinister_ about twenty minutes later, as it was one of three decent clubs on a strip of downtown Bakuten. All of the champions agreed; this was the top club their little city had to offer. It was always streaming loud techno-rave music that was good to dance to, as well as the popular songs remixed into the versions that were commonly associated with the local fair.

Hilary's curvacious figure- no way, he did not just think that- was practically grinding into his own, not that he cared. It was _Hilary_. He had dated her before. She was beautiful, she was herself- hell, okay, who was he kidding? He still liked her as more than a friend, and the fact that she was angry at Kai made him angry. If he wasn't with Hilary, the blunette believed that she deserved someone who treated her with respect. Kai was just looking for someone who said two words and was a good fuck. He must have gotten lessons from Tala, the master of one night stands.

"Hey," Hilary said, her lips dangerously close to his ear, "I spotted the icicle and the skank. We should go say hello, shouldn't we?"

Tyson chuckled knowingly. Hilary just wanted to show the Russian what he was missing. Not that he didn't enjoy the chance to show up his captain; he _loved_ it. "Give it until the end of this song before we destroy any chance of him having a good date tonight." Hilary seemed to agree, pushing her body against his again, their hands intertwined above their heads. "And to think, we're not even dating," Tyson said, as the song's beat began to change and the next mix was slowly blending into the current one.

Hilary smiled, squeezing his hands before she released them. "They don't have to know that," She said, smirking in a way that was so flirtatious Tyson wasn't sure just what to do with her.

She felt Tyson's arm wrap itself around her waist, his thumb gently resting against the sensitive skin exposed above her skirt. "C'mon Hil," he said, guiding her gently out of the masses of people who, if they were listening to rock, would've made one hell of a mosh pit.

**All those games you tried to play  
Well they ain't gonna work on me now  
I put a barbed wire fence around my heart, baby  
Just to keep you out**

In the corridors of his mind, Kai registered that something didn't feel right about tonight. He and his date- Naomi was her name, she was a rich party animal who believed in physical actions above the words spoken between them. However, they would be sure to enjoy a few drinks before hitting the dance floor. Partially to loosen them up, and partially for him to determine just how much of his apartment she would be seeing later.

Naomi took a sip of her martini, looking up at the crowd of people who were parting to allow another couple out of their midst. "Isn't that your team mate?" She asked casually, her head tilted in the direction of Tyson, who was clearly visible. Hilary, however, had separated, going to the bar to grab them drinks.

"Tyson," Kai said quietly. The blunette couldn't have heard, but came their direction anyway, stopping in front of their half-cirle shaped booth.

He gave Naomi a once over, deciding that she was attractive, but probably a flake. "Sup, man?"

"Hn."

Tyson seemed a bit too happy at he current moment for Kai's liking. He looked toward the bar, then at Naomi, extending a hand. "I don't believe we've met," He said politely. "Tyson Kinomiya," He continued, introducing himself.

"Naomi Fujiwara," She said, giving his hand a light shake.

It was at this point that Hilary appeared, strutting up to Tyson, handing him a drink, while stirring her own peach daquiri. Kai did a double take. Hilary never showed up to clubs- not when he was there- and not in that attire either. It was a bit... revealing for her.

"It's too bad," Tyson said finally. "You could've taken Hil out tonight, but I suppose you have some steamy fucking planned, right?" Kai's pale face grew whiter, if that was at all possible. The Russian became livid quickly. "You know, you keep her waiting for a different girl every night-" Naomi looked about ready to leave, which made Tyson strangely satisfied. For Hilary saying she wanted revenge, she sure did enjoy letting Tyson have most of the fun.

Naomi gave Kai a glare. "Different girl every night? No wonder my friends said to avoid your ass." She looked to Hilary. "This asshole break your heart?"

Hilary smiled, and shook her head. "Nope," She said playfully. "He never had it in the first place."

"Is he," Naomi began, "your boyfriend again?"

She smiled. "Yeah," She said, giving Tyson a kiss on the lips. It was nothing but a peck, but she saw Kai clench her fists and remembered that the first part of the mission was to piss him off. That was taken care of. His date was about to leave, and she had just kissed his rival.

Oh, and that brought back nothing but good memories. Tyson gave her a smirk. "Remind me later why we called it quits," he said, whispering the previous statement into her ear.

Hilary shook her head. "And if I don't..?"

"Then we're in the same boat," He said, as Naomi stood up. Hilary stopped her from walking away.

**Well, you thought I'd wait around forever  
But baby get real  
I just kicked you to the curb  
In my red high heels**

"Honey," Hilary began, looking around at the masses dancing, "Go work it. There's plenty of single guys around here that aren't such assholes." Naomi gave her a smile and kept walking, heading into the group, which readily accepted her.

Kai glared at her. "You're the only asshole I've seen tonight," He said, keeping his eyes locked with Hilary. Tyson was growing angry.

"You, my friend," The blunette said to his ex-captain, "Are the asshole. Hilary's all gun-ho 'cause she thought you really liked her. You screwed up, man. And no one night stand can change that."

Hilary smirked at Kai, her rosy lips scrunched in a pout before she turned, catching sight of a man holding a camera. "Hey Tys," She said, pointing toward the lens, as the man- presumably with the paparazzi- took a shot. She smiled and kicked up one leg, so that it met her skirt, the heel displayed for the world to see, while she clung to the blunette, her arms around his neck, her head against his chest. Tyson's eyes held such excitement that anything published in the tabeloids the next day just might be real.

**Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin me feels  
In my red high heels**

Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin me feels

She smiled at Kai sincerely once the man had his shot. "I think that settles things, Sourpuss." The use of Tyson's nickname for him seemed to seal the deal. Her smile turned to a sneer, and she held Tyson's hand noticibly. "Sucks to be you. I think you waited just a little too long." She kicked a leg up behind her as both she and Tyson headed off to the side of the club that was dancing way too close together. She stopped before she got too far, blowing him a kiss which she ended with a swift display of her middle finger.

She strutted to the crowd, which readily welcomed the duo, who would surely be pronounced a couple by morning. She felt Kai's eyes on her backside, and knew exactly where he was looking.

No one walked away from Kai Hiwatari.

**Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels  
In my red high heels  
In my red high heels  
In my red high heels**

Unless your name was Hilary Tachibana.

xxxxxxxxxx

_Fin._


End file.
